


Drunk on You

by Oniichan415



Category: Super Junior
Genre: But also lowkey romance, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oniichan415/pseuds/Oniichan415
Summary: Leeteuk gets drunk after two sips of alcohol and Shindong looks after him.





	Drunk on You

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t know I had finished this,, so it had been sitting in my documents for a while— anyway this is based on the battle trip episode that Leeteuk and Shindong were on just after Shindong was discharged :’) i love them sm

“Teukie-hyung. Are you okay?” Shindong asked as he watched his elder sway as he stood up from the table.

“I’m ffine, Dong-Ah.” The leader of Super Junior hiccuped as he began to stumble to walk. They had visited the bar that was in the same place as they were staying. Shindong wasn’t expecting Leeteuk to drink anything due to him abstaining from alcohol. But he definitely knew that Leeteuk was a light weight but was surprised to see that he was already like that just after 1 and a half drinks. Shindong stood up and grabbed Leeteuk to help support him, noticing he was struggling to walk.

“I can’t believe you.” Shindong started laughing. “Getting drunk after only having a sip of alcohol.” He teased the older member as he guided him back to their room.

“Shut up you... bastarrd.” Leeteuk hissed, he glared up at Shindong and punched him in the arm. Which caused Shindong to laugh louder and harder than he already was. “I had 4 drinksss!” He tried to defend himself, pouting.

“You had 1 and a half hyung. But we can say you had 4.” The bigger idol giggled as he unlocked their hotel door. He helped Leeteuk into the room. Leeteuk pulled away from Shindong and wobbled towards his bed before flopping down onto it.

“Come and cuddle with meee, Dong-ah.” The older member whined, holding his arms out.

“I’ll slap you.” Shindong responded, putting his stuff onto the nearby coffee table. “You’re so weird hyung.” He rolled his eyes, going through his suitcase getting his pajamas out. He took off his round glasses and folded them before placing it on his bedside table.

“Dong-aaaah!” He yelled. “You’re so meaan! After all the times hyung looked after you?” Leeteuk whimpered, folding his arms. “Did these past 15 years mean nothing to you?” He pouted. Shindong stood still staring at his glasses.

Of course those 15+ years meant something to him. He sighed.

“You know, you’re a really manipulative bastard when you’re drunk.” Shindong walked over to Leeteuk’s bed. He helped Leeteuk take off the accessories he was wearing. He didn’t bother with trying to get him changed into his pajamas, because he’d probably make it weird. Shindong reached over Leeteuk to grab the corner of the blanket so he could tuck his leader into bed. Leeteuk quickly wrapped his arms and legs around Shindong’s body, snuggling into him.

“Hyung. Let go.” Shindong said firmly, annoyed. 

“Noooo...” Leeteuk replied with a whine, his grip getting tighter. Shindong groaned, giving up the idea that Leeteuk was going to let him go. He was like a koala gripping onto its favourite tree. Shindong held most of his weight up with his arms, making sure not to crush the tiny leader. “You’re so nice to hug... like a big teddy bear.” Leeteuk giggled, running his slender fingers through his younger members’ cropped hair.

“Hm? Is that so?” Shindong hummed in response. He decided to speak to Leeteuk in a soft and gentle way just to keep him happy and content.

“Yeah, no wonder Donghae always clings onto youuu...” Leeteuk’s voice continued getting softer and quieter. A few moments passed and the leader of Super Junior hadn’t said anything, surprisingly. Shindong looked down, seeing his leader sleeping peacefully. He smiled before slowly getting up, making sure to not wake him. He pulled over the blankets and tucked the eldest member in.

“Goodnight, Jungsoo-hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> Listen im just a sucker for members looking after each other and being clingy w/ each other— it makes my heart hurt :’)


End file.
